The Near Future of Eragon
by SparksFrost
Summary: It has been three decades since Galbatorix was defeated and now Eragon has begun a school for riders back on Vroengard. An elf was born who has access to powerful magic, but has a problem; she's clumsy. What will Linnëa and her dragon do?
1. Linnëa is Found

This story has words from the Ancient Language in it, so here is what they mean:

Brisingr- Fire.

Brakka du Brisinger- Reduce/dim the fire.

Ebrithil- Master

Svit-kona- Female honorific of high praise.

Waíse hljödhr!- Be silent!

Atra esterní ono thelduin- May good fortune rule over you.

Atra du evarínya ono varda- May the stars watch over you.

Kvetha Fricai- Greeting Friend.

*space*

I poked at the dry wood, not sure if I wanted to start a fire.

_We are in the middle of nowhere. No one can see. It is dark. The smoke will be hidden._

I glanced at my dragon. "Did you check? Just a quick soar over the top of the Spine."

_Of course. _

"Brisingr," I mumbled, sighing. The twigs leapt to life. I held my hands close to the blaze, the past few days troubles heavy on my mind.

My dragon sensed my frustration.

_Easy, young one._

I scoffed. "We are of the same age."

_Would you rather I call you 'small one'?_

"Young one will do. We do need new names. Ebrithil Eragon will find us if we wander around with our current ones. We are slightly infamous."

_Slightly?_

"It is not my fault I am the fist elf ever born who is clumsy. So, if you drop powerful amounts of magic on a pointy-eared klutz, you have a problem. And ever since Ebrithil Eragon defeated Galbatorix, there have been more dragons, which in turn leads to there being more magic. And with the elves going out into the world, everything changes.

_Ebrithil Eragon would not be searching for you if you had not destroyed his living quarters._

"Ha. If it had only been his living quarters, I would not be running. But you do not have as much to fear. Saphira is your mother; she would be gentler with you. You do not have to worry." I snapped.

She brushed my anger aside._ You cannot run from him. His magic is more powerful than yours._

"I can try. And it is not by much. He has had thirty years to hone his skills. I have had seventeen."

_My point, _She groused,_ is that he has much more experience. He was teaching you! If you had not run, we might still be there, in a warm nest._

"Yes, perhaps we would be at Doru Araeba, but not in a 'warm nest'. More likely forced to clean Vroengard for a year: without the aid of enchantments. Just because he is **the **Eragon, does not mean he will not be upset about his entire tree house. He was rather attached to it. I believe Arya Svit-kona helped him sing its shape."

_I have told you not to experiment with magic like that._

"I was not to know that saying those words would wilt everything within sight!"

_It was the matter of thinking them that cause that. If you had spoken them, only the flower would have dried. Even Ebrithil Eragon does not think_ _his magic unless the circumstance is dire. He forbad you to ever think your magic, as he is not certain why your magic is so strong._

"You know well I plan on becoming the most powerful Shur'tugal that ever lived."

_If you do not fall off my back and kill yourself first._ She snorted.

"I could use a spell to catch myself. Ebrithil Eragon said he has never seen someone who can use so much magic and not destroy themselves. Everyday, I pour huge amounts into the ring he gave me." I looked at the emerald stone entwined in the silver ring. "It has enough power in it to bring down a fortress!"

_That is an exaggeration._

I shrugged. "Not by much. Maybe not a large fortress." She rolled her eyes and a thin strand of smoke snaked out of her mouth.

"Okay! Time for new names." I closed one eye and stared at her shining white scales bathed in the moonlight.

"Hmmm….. I read about a powerful dragon named Ophelia. Will that do?"

_It is a poor substitute for my true name, but I will allow it for now._ She stared at me balefully_._ _I hope you know this is foolishness…_

I ignored her. "Now….something for me…."

_I will choose yours, as you chose mine. I will call you Crystal. _Ophelia flashed me a toothy grin.

I glared at her. "Why **that** name?" She narrowed her eyes and I flung up my hands. "Alright, alright. Crystal it is." I touched my hair, which I was certain the moon was causing to glow. "Perhaps I should change my hair color. White is rather noticeable."

Ophelia chuckled. _Most certainly, young one. Perhaps a light blonde would do nicely. You should also turn your eyes more blue. Dark purple mixed with silver is distracting to humans._

"Stop making fun of me." I said, half teasing. "I am not the one with a colorless body!" I laughed, rubbing her snout. I stood and stretched. "Brakka du brisingr." I watched as the fire dimmed.

_The elves took you to Ebrithil Eragon as a babe, seventeen years ago, because they could sense the amount of magic in you. When the egg Ebrithil Eragon sent them waked as you were carried by, that made you special. That is when I chose you._

I glanced at her, one eye closed. "Yes. Why do you mention this?"

_You are a very unusual being._

"So? Ebrithil Eragon is as well. He was born human, but now would be mistaken for an elf-born. At least Eragon can keep his balance. Who ever heard of an ungraceful elf?"

_It may be because you were not raised in Du Weldenvarden. No elf has ever been taken from the forest at such a tender age._

"I doubt that is the cause." We were silent a few moments.

_Crystal__, where are you planning on going?_

I bit my lip. "I first thought we might return to Du Weldenvarden, but I would more than likely make even greater mistakes in a forest. We could go to the Hadarac Desert."

She growled. _And do what? Die? Think about this, young one._

"Well…I could try and make a few things grow there. Ebrithil Eragon told me of the time he pulled water from the ground in the desert many years ago, when he was fleeing Galbatorix."

She sighed. _Living things cannot survive there, and neither would we._

"We might." I shifted some dirt between my fingers. "I think we could do it."

_Why not go back to Ebrithil Eragon and apologize?_

"It is not that simple."

_Why not?_

Blushing, I shook my head. "It is so humiliating to be an elf, and not be able to walk straight. And then the magic accidents. Ebrithil Eragon is still upset about the rock incident. None of the other students there cause near as much trouble, and I manage to do it all on accident!"

_Patience. All will work out in the end._

"That may be what you believe, but so far-" I broke of suddenly, the protective spells I cast around us drawing on my power.

_Crystal, what is it?_

_Waíse hljödhr! _I frantically thought to her. I reached into the stream of magic and felt for the disturbance.

_It is Adurna and Vindr! What are they doing here? And without their dragons; in the Spine! Diemon-er, Ophelia, do you feel them? Should we hide?_

Ophelia gazed at me. _They are your friends. Do you trust them?_

_I would not call Vindr my friend, but I will have no choice in the matter. They will be able to sense the magic barrier. Not if they were some of the human Riders, but these two…._

They elves were close enough that I could hear their voices, murmuring between the trees. Suddenly, they halted.

"Vindr, do you feel that? A magic user is near by. A powerful one." Her stunning blue-green eyes turned toward me, and the intensity of them sent prickles across my skin. Vindr replied softly.

"Adurna, I believe it may be Linnëa and Diemonda. Eragon told us she fled after destroying his home. I am sure it was quite by accident, but none the less, she continues to be a disgrace to our race." He grumbled.

"Vindr! She is no disgrace! She is more capable in her magic than you or I, but she lacks elegance. It will come in time." Adurna rebuked her brother. "You are not still displeased about the time she….."

"How could I forget?" He muttered.

_They will find us. _Diemonda blurted, startling me.

_I know, I know. Adurna is walking here now. I may as well step out and meet her._

I did just that, brushing the boughs aside and touching my first two fingers to my lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Adurna smiled, not even startled, and brought her hand to her lips as well. "Atra du evarínya ono varda."

"Kvetha Fricai." I smiled at her. Her eyes met mine.

"Why did you flee Doru Araeba, Linnëa? Did you not think Eragon would forgive you?" She asked. Vindr coughed.

"Adurna, I believe Ebrithil Eragon would punish me beyond reckoning. I have made mistakes, but this, this is insane! He will murder me, or worse."

"Linnëa is correct. Eragon nearly went into spasms when he returned with Saphira from the new Carvahall."

"Vindr, hush. You are not helping matters." Adurna said.

Diemonda projected her thoughts to the two elves. _Linnëa has no desire to face his wrath. She has had one too many mishaps._

"Eragon will find you. He will not give up easily on someone like you. Why do you think he named you after the Menoa tree? You are special." Adurna told me in the ancient language, revealing her sincerity.

I stared at the ground before answering. "That will not spare his anger. He will be furious."

"Just return with us. Give him a chance. Perhaps he will not be as livid as you believe." Adurna assured me. I stared at her doubtfully.

"I will come….but I do not trust that it will bode well for us. Diemonda?"

_It was your choice alone, young one. _I sighed, trailing my fingers through my starlit hair. "Where are Vanilor and Hírador? I do not feel their presence."

Vindr concentrated a moment. "Hírador is hunting further down the Spine."

"Vanilor is as well." Adurna noted. "We called them. They will be here shortly, and then we will return to Doru Araeba."

"Yes." Diemonda watched me unblinkingly. _It will not be as terrible as you make it out to be._ She whispered softly.

_I suppose we will find out soon enough. _I thought as I climbed onto her glossy scales, admiring the clear coating that seemed to cover them like diamond.


	2. Linnëa's Punishment

There are some words from the Ancient Language in this chapter:

Stenr, gath un heill!- Stone, unite and heal!

Atra gulia ganga un ono.- May luck go with you.

*space*

"This is worse than what I expected! I can not believeI let you talk me into coming back!" I stormed through the halls of Doru Araeba, Adurna walking beside me, a placating look on smooth her features.

"Please, Linnëa, calm yourself. It is only a month."

"It is impossible! Ebrithil Eragon is out of his mind." I growled. I knew I was getting dangerously angry; I could feel the magic swirling around me.

"Linnëa….." Adurna laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not touch me!" I yanked my shoulder away, scowling.

She sighed. "That look does not fit your face…" She murmured.

"It fits my mood!" I shouted.

"The Dragon Hold is not as bad as you may think. The dragons are quiet clean." She said soothingly. Except it did not sooth me.

"It is not the Dragon Hold I am upset about!"

She sighed. "I know, I was there." She stood up straight, putting on a stony face and gripping her sword. "You are not to leave Vroengard for two months and you are to clean the Dragon Hold, withoutthe aid of magic, for a month." She pronounced with the perfect imitation of Ebrithil Eragon's voice. I attempted to hide a snicker.

"You should not mock him." A voice sliced in.

Adurna laughed. "Vindr, lighten your mouth! I am trying to make Linnëa feel better. She has a rough punishment." She rubbed her chin. "Though I am not sure what Ebrithil was thinking; two months on this island and Linnëa will have torn it apart!"

Vindr frowned at her. "He is still your master."

"Yours too." She reminded. "And I know you hate that Queen Arya sent you here, since you are so much older than your master." She teased.

His face twitched. "You are such a child," he growled, spinning and running off.

Adurna sighed. "Are we all not?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Vindr cannot comprehend why Queen Arya wants him to train here. He has a dragon! It should be clear. We are twins, and our dragons were twins. That means something. We all share a special bond. We could even share our dragons. We four should be like one mind, but Vindr…" She puffed out more air. "Vindr is so stubborn…"

Now I felt the need to comfort my friend. I draped an arm over her shoulder. "Hey, it will be alright. You just have to-OOF!" I crashed into a pillar, falling down. My face turned scarlet and burned. "I…" I blinked. "Uh…" Adurna let loose a breezy laugh before leaning over and lifting me to my feet. "I hate being clumsy!" I yelled, and magic washed out from me and over the pillar. I realized what was happening too late. The stone column cracked. "NO!" _What words would work to fix this thing? _I thought frantically. Diemonda, who was listening, answered. _Heal it. _

_Of course! _I placed my hand over the fracture. "Stenr, gath un heill!" I watched as the structure knit itself back together. Adurna observed, curious.

"I would not have used those words, but they worked none the less. Hm... Who gave you that idea? Healing stone…."

"Diemonda actually… I was not sure if it would work, but it did." I patted the column.

"Hey! Linnëa! Adurna!" Elandria, one of the human riders jogged to reach us. "Linnëa! I heard about what happened. That's horrible! Ebrithil is crazy if he thinks you can stick around on the island without destroying everything on it."

I glared at her. "I know that very well." Elandria was a new rider, she was only 14, and she had an obnoxious habit of clinging to me and Adurna. I felt bad for her, but she should know when to leave someone alone.

She grinned at me. "So, Ebrithil said that you had to clean the Dragon Hold? Did he say you couldn't have help?"

I blinked. "Well, he said that I had to take care of it without magic, but he never mentioned people."

"Linnëa...do not twist his words." Adurna warned.

"But he did not say anything about others!" I said as my excitement climbed.

"Perhaps you should ask him before you do anything foolhardy."

"Yeah, I want to help you, Linnëa. And if he didn't say anything, maybe I can use magic!"

I eyed her doubtfully. "You are fairly new to being a Shur'tugal, your magic is weak. You would not want to drain yourself."

"I'm stronger than I look." She insisted.

"Very well... I suppose I should go inquire of Ebrithil. This could be one of his tests."

"I do not believe that is the case. I would be wary of how I asked Eragon." Adurna told me. I brushed her off.

"It will be fine. Come on, Elandria." For once, I was glad I had the hyper little human instead of Adurna. She could be so melancholy sometimes, and she seemed to like to spread the mood. Ebrithil would be fine with having people help me, since he never specifically said only I was allowed to clean the place.

_Young one...be careful. I, for one, agree with Adurna. Eragon is already disturbed, you should not push your luck with his good grace. _Diemonda said quietly.

_Stop worrying. Everything will be fine._

_We will see... You should learn to listen to your elders. Adurna is almost a century in age and 17 is a long time in dragon years. You are a very young elf child._

I closed my mind to her. If I could get away with it, there was no way I was not going to get help to clean that dragon hold. It is the largest in Alagaësia, and no easy feat to accomplish.

Elandria and I rushed back down the hall to Ebrithil's meeting room. She was surprising quick for a little human girl; her stride was almost fast enough to keep pace with me. We reached the huge doors, I moments ahead of her.

"Ok, knock!" Elandria whispered to me.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Oh... No reason I guess." She grinned.

I sighed and tapped on the door. The swung open.

"Isn't it neat how Ebrithil rigged the doors with magic?" Elandria said loudly.

"Shh! You do not have to be so noisy!" I hissed

She looked confused. "But you just said..."

"Forget what I said. Just, come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hall. Eragon stood, leaning against Saphira. My heart sped up. Eragon had the ability to intimidate a person with a glance.

"Linnëa. Elandria." He said curtly. "Why are you here?"

"Um...Ebrithil, I was wondering... About my punishment... You...you said that I had to clean the Dragon Hold by myself for a month, without magic, correct?"

"This is true."

I cleared my throat. "Well, you never said I could not have another person's aid."

He eyed me shrewdly. "This is also true."

"Ah, and that... That means..." My voice squeaked. I swallowed.

"What she's asking is if I can help her!" Elandria piped.

Eragon's piercing eyes darted toward her. Elandria smiled sweetly at him. "Please, Ebrithil. She would be ever so grateful."

A smile touched his lips. He pushed off of Saphira and clapped slowly, walking toward us. "Very good, Linnëa. You listened. I did not say whether or not someone could help you in your chore. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, and because you asked, two others may help you clean the Hold. But I will make this plain: no dragon is to assist you. Am I clear, Linnëa?"

I bowed my head. "Yes, Ebrithil. Thank you." He placed a hand on my head.

"Atra gulia ganga un ono, and please stay out of trouble." I glanced up at him, to see a warm light in his brown eyes.

I beamed at him. "Of course, Ebrithil."


End file.
